The present invention relates generally to couplings and, more specifically, to couplings for cooling systems in cutting tools and a blade.
In cutting tools such as parting tools that use a replaceable blade, in order to provide cooling and/or lubricating fluid at the site of the cutting operation, it is typically necessary to provide a bolt or screw head on a side of the blade facing the shank of the tool, necessitating provision of an opening in the surface of shank facing the blade, often in addition to openings for fastening the blade by screws.
It is desirable to provide a cooling system in a cutting tool that takes up minimal space. It is also desirable to provide a cooling system in a cutting tool that does not require provision of additional recesses or openings for receiving components of the cooling system. US20070283794A1, US20070286689A1, JP8039387A, and US20080124180 A1 provide couplings having radial openings for fluid flow in a shank of a screw, below the head. Other couplings, such as shown in EP2394767A1, EP2517815A1, and WO9206817A2, have cylindrical heads with radial bores in the head. These structures present problems in connection with sealing and in connection with the thickness of the structures to which they can be mounted.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a coupling is provided for a cooling system in a cutting tool. The coupling comprises a first member comprising a shank having a first end and a second end, the first end of the shank defining a first end of the first member, and a head of the first member at the second end of the shank, a top of the head of the first member defining a second end of the first member. The head of the first member is frustoconical and the first member comprises a longitudinal passage in the shank, and a radial opening in the head of the first member in flow communication with the longitudinal passage.
According to another aspect of the invention, a blade for a cutting tool is provided, preferably for grooving and parting operations. The blade has a smooth side without protruding elements. The blade comprises two laterally extending openings. Each opening has a large diameter end and a small diameter end. The large diameter ends are facing in the opposite or same direction. A passage extends in the blade from an opening towards an end of the blade.